Warriors Live Interviews!
by Dustwhisker The Cat
Summary: Dustwhisker goes on a quest to interview the Warrior cats and try to discover their hidden secrets. Will he succeed in getting in latest scoop, or will he get clawed in the ears for being too nosy? Find out in "Warriors Live Interviews!" Read, Review, and Enjoy! -Dustwhisker
1. Firestar's Live Interview!

"Hello Warriors fans! This is Dustwhisker The Cat here for a live interview with ThunderClan leader: Firestar!" meowed Dustwhisker. "So Firestar, tell me, do you think your mother, Nutmeg, knows about you becoming a wildcat?"

"Well first of all, Dustwhisker, I never _really _knew my mother, but I wouldn't think she would have ever known of me becoming a wildcat," responded Firestar.

"Ah, I see. You never knew your mother? How tragic…" meowed Dustwhisker solemnly.

"Can we move to the next question, if you don't mind?" asked Firestar dryly.

**"**Oh, yes sorry. Well, anyways, there is a rumor going around that you had _feelings_ for Cinderpelt, is that true?" questioned Dustwhisker.

**"**What? No, Cinderpelt _was _a good apprentice and a great medicine cat but I never thought of _having a relationship _with her," answered Firestar uncomfortably.

**"**Oh, I see… Sorry to all those FireXCinder fans out there!" shouted out Dustwhisker

**"**Fans? What are fans?" inquired Firestar

**"**Fans are Twolegs that worship you and your universe but let's stick to _me _asking the questions okay?" responded Dustwhisker quickly.

Firestar wore an expression of utter bewilderment.

"Moving on!" Dustwhisker meowed before Firestar could start asking anymore difficult questions. "So, is it true that you and Scourge shared the same father?"

**"**It was a terrible thing to discover but Scourge and I did in-fact share the same father," Firestar responded.

**"**I see," Dustwhisker meowed in astonishment. "How does it make you feel that Leafstar of SkyClan named one of her kits Firekit after you?"

**"**Leafstar had kits?" Firestar meowed astounded. "That is amazing! And she named one of her kits after me? Tell me, how many were there? What are their names? Who is Leafstar's mate? How is SkyClan doing? Tell me everything!"

**"**Okay…" Dustwhisker began surprised at Firestar's sudden outburst. "Those were just more questions than answers but let's just say you felt 'Amazed'. Anyways, that is all the time we have for today folks so read in next time on 'Warriors Live Interviews!'"

**"**Wait you must tell me more!" Firestar frantically meowed.

*Camera Cut*

**Who should be interviewed next? Post a review saying which warrior cat should be the next to be questioned! (Also be sure to vote for the most funny interview at my profile!)  
**

**-Dustwhisker  
**

**Up Next: Jayfeather (As suggested by: PeppermisTxJayfeatheR)  
**


	2. Jayfeather's Live Interview!

"Hello all of those "Warriors" fans we are back!" exclaimed Dustwhisker. "This is Dustwhisker The Cat bringing to you another live interview with your favorite moody medicine cat: Jayfeather!"

"What is this all about anyways?" meowed Jayfeather. "And who in StarClan's name are you?"

"One of a kind," Dustwhisker responded proudly. "But enough about me." Dustwhisker cleared his throat to begin, "Is it true that you have _kittypet _blood despite being born in ThunderClan?"

"_Yes_," Jayfeather admitted grudgingly shooting Dustwhisker a suspicious glance. "My grandfather Firestar was born a kittypet but you shouldn't judge me any less because I have kittypet blood!"

"Don't worry Jayfeather I am not Tigerstar," responded Dustwhisker. "I do not make evil plans to take over _any _clan nor am I obsessed with different types of blood. And speaking of blood," Dustwhisker continued, "I have also heard you have _SkyClan_ blood, is that also true?"

"Well, I guess it would do no harm to tell you…" Jayfeather began reluctantly. "I have met my ancestors and I have found out that my great-grandfather, Redtail had a distant relative named Cloudstar who was of SkyClan, so yes I do have SkyClan blood."

"Wow Jayfeather you sure do have a vast knowledge of your deceased kin," meowed Dustwhisker in amazement.

"I meet with them every half-moon," Jayfeather responded flatly.

"Oh, yes, well anyways," Dustwhisker meowed quickly, "Do you also think you are related to Wind, a past WindClan leader, as a rumor says?"

"Crowfeather was my father and he is descended from Wind," Jayfeather meowed starting to get frustrated. "Now can we move on to something _other _than my family?"

"Okay, okay, I know you do not like to talk about it," meowed Dustwhisker. "But one more question: Did you know that Leafpool named you Jayfeather after your father Crowfeather?"

"She WHAT?" roared Jayfeather, "How dare that mangy excuse for a mother name me after that traitorous pile of fox-dung she calls a mate! Bramblestar, I demand a name change!" Jayfeather bellowed stomping off.

"Wait Jayfeather, Jayfeather is a pretty cool name! No wait a minute! Come back!" Dustwhisker frantically called trying to get the angry medicine cat to return. "Oh well everyone," he sighed. "That is all the time for today so be sure to read in on the next chapter of 'Warriors Live Interviews!'"

*Camera Cut*

**Up Next: Blackstar (As suggested by *pen name withheld*)  
**


	3. Blackstar's Live Interview!

"Hello all warriors fans I am back!" meowed Dustwhisker, "After the last disastrous interview with Jayfeather I was ordered out of ThunderClan territory for being too annoying," he explained. "So now I am in the ShadowClan camp bringing to you a live interview with ShadowClan leader: Blackstar! So Blackstar tell me about your white coat and black paws it is kind of…" Dustwhisker trailed off looking for the right word, "random."

"So? I like it the _way it is_," Blackstar snarled. "Now explain yourself intruder!"

"Actually Blackstar I think it is _you _who needs to explain yourself," meowed Dustwhisker nonchalantly, "Why do you have six toes on one front paw that is one too many!"

"It gives me one more claw to scratch your ears off with if you do not stop with the funny questions!" growled Blackstar.

"Okay but just because you don't like funny things doesn't mean you should claw my ears off!" responded Dustwhisker hastily. "And I must say why do you have the name 'Blackstar'? Your pelt is white for crying out loud I mean look at you! Only your paws are black!" Dustwhisker exclaimed. "You should have a name like Blackpaw or something!"

"That… was… my… apprentice name!" Blackstar roared.

"Okay, okay Blackstar no need to get angry!" Dustwhisker meowed trying to calm the angry leader down. "The name 'Blackpaw' suited you very nicely!"

"That is it!" Blackstar hollered. "You have not shown me proper respect and now you shall suffer the consequences!"

Blackstar leapt at Dustwhisker tackling him to the ground. "Well that is all the time we have for today folks!" Dustwhisker managed to choke out as Blackstar grabbed his scruff. "Please read in next time- ack!" he sputtered as Blackstar's jaws clamped around Dustwhisker's neck. "-On the next chapter of "Warriors Live Interviews-!" wheezed Dustwhisker, "-If there is a next time!"

*Camera Cut*

**Up Next: Tigerstar (As suggested by Tigerstar 767)**


	4. Tigerstar's Live Interview!

"Hello Warriors fans I am back yet again!" meowed Dustwhisker. "Today I am in the Dark Forest after that catastrophic encounter with Blackstar here with another very _special _interview with none other than the infamous Tigerstar! So Tigerstar please tell us why you are still around even though your last echoes of life were destroyed by Firestar?"

"Well I am here now, fool!" meowed Tigerstar. "So do you _really _think I have no more life?"

"No," Dustwhisker responded flatly. "But tell me this, Tigerstar, why are you named Tigerstar? Did your mother call you that?"

"Obviously you are clueless to the clan ways of life," began Tigerstar. "My mother named me Tigerkit because of my dark tabby pelt. I was then named Tiger_claw _as a warrior by my clan leader because of my long frontal claws," he meowed unsheathing his claws for Dustwhisker to see.

"Ah yes what big claws you have," meowed Dustwhisker uninterestedly. "Anyways, Tigerstar I heard from a reliable source that you have _SkyClan _blood is that true?"

"How am I supposed to know that? I don't give a mouse-tail for my ancestors!" meowed Tigerstar.

"Oh you know, I was just wondering because I knew your half-aunt was Spottedleaf and she was related to Cloudstar…" Dustwhisker trailed off.

"Get on to the next question," Tigerstar growled.

"Oh, yes! Anyways, do you think Sasha or Goldenflower _really _loved you?" asked Dustwhisker. "I mean, you never really seemed to pay attention to them."

"Of course they loved me!" Tigerstar meowed. "The she-cats always fall for my handsome pelt and look at these gorgeous muscles!" he meowed stretching to show off his powerful shoulders.

"Now Tigerstar you are evil right?" asked Dustwhisker.

"No, I am just trying to get what I want. What is so evil about that? But yes, most cats would describe me as evil," retorted Tigerstar.

"Well, I was just wondering why StarClan would possibly make you the leader of ShadowClan even though you are a disloyal traitor," mused Dustwhisker.

"Simple, I was able to make ShadowClan strong and ferocious again after Nightstar's pitiful leadership," responded Tigerstar.

"Interesting, but if you are such a great leader why do you have such dark ambitions?" questioned Dustwhisker.

"Well you can blame _that _on my natural courage and Thistleclaw's _great _mentoring!" meowed Tigerstar.

"Okay one last question, do you know the way to StarClan? I need to interview Yellowfang next," meowed Dustwhisker.

"Wait!" meowed Tigerstar, "You must be a spy from StarClan! I knew you didn't seem evil enough to be here!"

"Oh, sorry I have to go!" meowed Dustwhisker turning around and bounding off. "You know, places to go and cats to see!" he yowled over his shoulder.

"Oh no you don't come back here you little rat!" yowled Tigerstar giving chase.

"Well anyways that is all the time we have for today folks!" Dustwhisker panted between breaths. "Read in next time on the next chapter of, "Warriors Live Interviews"!

*Camera Cut*

**Up Next: Yellowfang (As suggested by Lilysplash)**


	5. Yellowfang's Live Interview!

"Hello 'Warriors' fans of the world this is Dustwhisker The Cat here yet another time with a live interview!" meowed Dustwhisker. "Today I'm here in StarClan to interview your favorite grumpy medicine cat, Yellowfang! So Yellowfang, tell me, are you of Persian ancestry? You have a very flat face," he meowed.

"What is a _Persian_?" Yellowfang snapped. "I don't have time to listen to nonsense!"

"I'll just take that as a 'yes'," meowed Dustwhisker. "Now, Yellowfang, rumor has it that you have the ability to feel the pain of others is that true?"

"Yes," Yellowfang responded briskly, "But why do you need to know? And why do you smell of the dark forest?" she meowed sternly. "You don't seem evil enough to be there and how did you cross the border?"

"I _walked _across, obviously," meowed Dustwhisker.

"Now don't use that tone with me," snapped Yellowfang. "Or you can take along with you a few scratches to the nose before you _leave_."

"Leave but I can't leave right now I have to interview a few more cats while I'm here!" Dustwhisker protested.

"Leave _now_," Yellowfang hissed. "Leave me in _peace_."

"Oh no, I won't," meowed Dustwhisker. "Not until I know more! So why is your pelt so messy? I mean it is rough, dull, ragged, patchy, knotted, and torn!"

"Make a guess _genius_," Yellowfang snarled.

"Okay then," meowed Dustwhisker. "You obviously never bothered to groom it. And judging by your teeth I'm guessing you are called Yellowfang because of them."

"Very smart aren't you?" Yellowfang meowed rolling her eyes.

"Why yes I am," meowed Dustwhisker proudly.

"That wasn't a compliment," growled Yellowfang.

"Oh," meowed Dustwhisker. "Well anyways that is all the time we have for today folks, read in next time on the next chapter of 'Warriors Live Interviews'!"

"_Get out of here_!"yowled Yellowfang.

*Camera cut*

**Up Next: Spottedleaf (As suggested by *Pen name withheld*)**


	6. Spottedleaf's Live Interview!

"Hello Warriors fans this is Dustwhisker The Cat back with another chapter of 'Warriors Live Interviews'," meowed Dustwhisker. "Today we shall be interviewing ThunderClan's prettiest medicine cat, Spottedleaf!" he meowed. "So Spottedleaf, do you think Firestar would choose you or Sandstorm in StarClan?"

"That is a very interesting question," began Spottedleaf. "Firestar is already in StarClan but Sandstorm is not so Firestar would not have to choose between her and me but I would rather him staying with Sandstorm."

"Ah, very interesting answer Spottedleaf," responded Dustwhisker. "Now tell us, every cat had a destiny so what was yours?"

"Well, Dustwhisker you are right when you say every cat had a destiny," started Spottedleaf. "But mine was to protect and save Firestar's true mate Sandstorm."

Dustwhisker nodded. "Is there anything you would like to tell us about some of your distant ancestors?"

"Well," Spottedleaf meowed, "I have found that I do actually have an ancient ancestor from SkyClan whose name is Spottedpelt. Not only that but she looks a lot like me as well."

"Wow, very fascinating," Dustwhisker meowed. "Now there has also been a rumor going around that your mother was a cat named Dappletail is that true?"

"What? No," Spottedleaf meowed a bit flustered. "My mother was named Swiftbreeze and I never really knew Dappletail's kits."

"I see," Dustwhisker meowed suddenly catching a glimpse of gray-flecked fur moving between the trees. "That must be Ashfur," he meowed to himself.

"Oh yes, Ashfur is with us," Spottedleaf meowed.

"Okay then, in that case that is all the time we have for today folks," he meowed. "Read in next time on the next chapter of, 'Warriors Live Interviews'!"

"Hey Ashfur wait up I want to talk to you!" Dustwhisker meowed dashing towards the gray-flecked tom leaving a very bewildered Spottedleaf behind in the dust.

Ashfur's eyes widened in surprise before the tom fled into the undergrowth.

"Hey no need to run, come back!" Dustwhisker yowled.

*Camera Cut*

**Up Next: Ashfur (As suggested by Born of True Destiny)**


	7. Ashfur's Live Interview!

"Hello Warriors fans we are back here with another exciting chapter of, 'Warriors Live Interviews'," meowed Dustwhisker. "We are now here today with another very special StarClan interview with your ill-fated lover, Ashfur!"

"What do you want with me anyways?" demanded Ashfur.

"What I want is answers," responded Dustwhisker. "So Ashfur rumor has it that Whitestorm was your father, is that true?" asked Dustwhisker.

"What? No, he wasn't my father. He was a great warrior but he wasn't my father," Ashfur stammered.

"Interesting," responded Dustwhisker. "Ashfur, your fur is clearly not made out of ash so why are you called 'Ashfur'?"

"Perhaps because my pelt is the _color _of ash," replied Ashfur flicking his tail in annoyance. "And I can say your whiskers are not made out of dust 'Dustwhisker',"

"Oh clever one aren't you?" meowed Dustwhisker. "Well anyways, is it true your love life is cursed?"

"My love life is cursed?" echoed Ashfur. "No! It is Squirrelflight who us the cursed one! She could have had me as a mate instead of that Bramblestar but no! She just decided that she could run off with him because she thought he was _attractive_!"

"I see," meowed Dustwhisker. "So how come you hate Squirrelflight now if you loved her before?"

"Because I am a perfectly good tom and she just turned me down!" ranted Ashfur. "It isn't as if I have any personality flaws!"

"Of course you don't," meowed Dustwhisker calmly. "So who do you hate more Squirrelflight, Bramblestar, Hollyleaf, Jayfeather, or Lionblaze?"

"Hollyleaf of course!" answered Ashfur. "That little liar pretended to be Squirrelflight's kit and then killed me just because I threatened her!"

"Ashfur you are not a very interesting cat are you?" meowed Dustwhisker suddenly.

"What is that supposed to mean?" asked Ashfur.

"It means I have run out of questions to ask you," responded Dustwhisker. "Well that is all the time we have for today folks! Read in next time on the next chapter of 'Warriors Live Interviews'!"

*Camera Cut*

**Up next: Squirrelflight (As suggested by MysteryGirl123456789)**


	8. Squirrelflight's Live Interview!

"Greetings 'Warriors' fans we are back!" announced Dustwhisker. "I have made it back to the world of the living! Today I am going to interview your favorite sharp-tongued deputy, Squirrelflight!" he meowed. "So Squirrelflight there are two rumors going around that you actually have SkyClan and kittypet bloods are they true?"

"Yes they are," responded Squirrelflight nonchalantly. "Nearly everyone knows that my father Firestar used to be a kittypet and I have learned a little bit more about my ancestors and I have found out that I am related to Cloudstar a former SkyClan leader."

"Very interesting," Dustwhisker meowed. "It has also been speculated that you were using Ashfur to make Bramblestar jealous is that true?"

"What? No!" Squirrelflight exclaimed. "I would never do that!"

"I see," meowed Dustwhisker. "Anyways I must ask, why in the name of names are you called Squirrelflight? You should know very well that squirrels don't fly."

"It is my name, _live with it,_" snarled Squirrelflight.

"You know that is not really an answer," responded Dustwhisker.

"You know that was not really a question," growled Squirrelflight. "Get on with it so you can leave!"

"Okay," Dustwhisker began. "Squirrelflight I must say what is wrong with you? You are mates with Bramblestar but yet you don't have any kits why is that?"

"I don't know," Squirrelflight responded sarcastically, "Maybe because I just can't have kits?"

"Wow there is definitely something wrong with you!" exclaimed Dustwhisker. "You are a she-cat yet you can't have kits! Were you spayed?" he asked.

"What in the name of StarClan does that mean?!" shouted Squirrelflight.

"Trust me you don't want to know," Dustwhisker meowed. "It is disgusting."

"That's it!" roared Squirrelflight. "You better get your striped tail out of this camp or I will rip the scrawny thing off and feed it to the crows!"

"Well, that's a bit harsh don't you think?" asked Dustwhisker.

Dustwhisker was flattened to the ground by Squirrelflight. "Well I guess that is all the time we have for – ouch!" yowled Dustwhisker as Squirrelflight bit on to his scruff. "Read in next time - in StarClan I suppose – on the next chapter of, 'Warriors Live Interviews'!"

**Up Next: Thrushpelt (As suggested by: lloinng)**


	9. Thrushpelt's Live Interview!

"Hello 'Warriors' fans this is Dustwhisker The Cat coming to you _dead _from StarClan once more," announced Dustwhisker. "Today we have another interview with a cat only mentioned in 'Bluestar's Prophecy', Thrushpelt! So Thrushpelt, what was your reaction when you found out that Mistykit, Stonekit, and Mosskit actually had Bluestar as a mother?" asked Dustwhisker.

"Well, I was shocked," meowed Thrushpelt. "I was even more shocked when I found out Bluestar's mate was Oakheart!"

"Okay, what if I told you that the reason why Bluestar never loved you was because she was more interested in Oakheart?" asked Dustwhisker.

"What?!" meowed Thrushpelt angrily. "You mean that all this time that she was not interested in me because she liked breaking the warrior code being with that Oakheart than having me with her?"

"Yes, meowed Dustwhisker. "In fact she thought you were nothing but pestering and annoying."

"But-but I thought Bluestar and I had something together!" stammered Thrushpelt.

"Turns out you didn't," meowed Dustwhisker solemnly.

"Oh when I get my paws on that Oakheart he will pay!" yowled Thrushpelt.

"Anyways Thrushpelt you obviously don't have thrushes in your fur so why are you called Thrushpelt?" asked Dustwhisker.

"Is that an insult?" asked Thrushpelt.

"No I am simply asking a question," meowed Dustwhisker.

"It is an insult isn't it?" asked Thrushpelt.

"No…," responded Dustwhisker.

"I know it is an insult you can't lie to me!" bellowed Thrushpelt.

"Okay calm down now," meowed Dustwhisker. "I know you are just angry at the thought of a Bluestar loving a RiverClan cat more than you."

"Arrgh! You just have to remind me!" meowed Thrushpelt. "You know what? Why don't you just go back to the world of the living Dustfur-."

"Dust_whisker_," Dustwhisker corrected.

"Just get out of StarClan!" yowled Thrushpelt.

"Wait I didn't even get to do the finishing line!" meowed Dustwhisker.

"Fine, say it," growled Thrushpelt.

"That is all the time we have for today folks!" announced Dustwhisker. "Read in next time on the next exciting chapter of 'Warriors Live Interviews'!"

*Camera Cut*

**Up Next: Lionblaze (As suggested by Bluepool)**


	10. Lionblaze's Live Interview!

"Hello 'Warriors' fans we are back once again in the world of the living!" announced Dustwhisker. "Today we are going to do a very special interview with your favorite invincible warrior, Lionblaze! So Lionblaze let's start with bloodlines first," Dustwhisker meowed. "It is probably true that you have both SkyClan and kittypet blood is that right?"

"Yes," meowed Lionblaze, "But who are you again?"

"That does not matter right now," responded Dustwhisker. "What matters, is that we have finally gotten past the boring part now let's move on to something more interesting! Now Lionblaze is it true you are descended from the first leader of WindClan, Wind?" asked Dustwhisker.

"Well, yeah," meowed Lionblaze. "I guess pretty much everyone knows that Crowfeather was my father and that he was descended from Wind."

"Ah," Dustwhisker meowed. "Very interesting; and rumor has it that you are the reincarnation Lion's Roar, an ancient is that also true?"

"Of course," responded Lionblaze. "Jayfeather, my brother told me about him."

"Now it has been said that you and Cinderheart have had kits it that true as well?" questioned Dustwhisker.

"Why yes we did," meowed Lionblaze raising his chin in pride.

"I see," responded Dustwhisker. "Even though I don't think all of those who don't support your pairing with Cinderheart would be that happy."

"Pairing?" asked Lionblaze.

"Moving on!" Dustwhisker exclaimed to avoid any awkward questions."Anyways what have you named your kits?"

"Erm, Cinderheart and I have not come up with names for them yet," meowed Lionblaze. "But we will very soon."

"Uh-huh," responded Dustwhisker. "Anyways you boast that you are invincible-."

"I don't boast," meowed Lionblaze narrowing his eyes.

"Don't interrupt when I'm meowing!" scolded Dustwhisker. "Anyways mister hot-shot you say that you can't get injured but look at your ear, it is nicked!" Dustwhisker exclaimed accusingly. "That counts as an injury!"

"Shut-up, and go away or 'mister hot-shot' is going to rip your ears off," Lionblaze meowed quietly leaning forward menacingly baring his teeth.

"Okay mister hot-shot but you are going to have to catch me first!" meowed Dustwhisker turning tail and dashing away. "Well that is all of the time we have for today folks!" he gasped between breaths. "Read in next time on the next chapter of, 'Warriors Live Interviews!'"

*Camera Cut*

**Up Next: A 1,000-view SPECIAL featuring Dovewing and Ivypool in a combo interview! (As suggested by: KittyLovesManga)**


	11. Ivypool & Dovewing's Live Interview!

"Hello 'Warriors' fans I am back after a very, very long time but it is great to be back!" announced Dustwhisker. "Today we have an extremely special _combo _interview with your favorite inseparable sisters, Dovewing and Ivypool! So we are all aware that you both have kittypet blood blah, blah, blah, but let's move on to something more interesting," meowed Dustwhisker. "So, do you have any mates yet, ladies?"

"Well," Dovewing began. "Bumblestripe is my mate now."

"What?" asked Ivypool turning to her sister, "You mean that you _ditched _Tigerheart?"

"I didn't _ditch_ him," responded Dovewing. "Do you think that having a mate from another clan would work out?"

"Mind if I interrupt?" asked Dustwhisker.

The two sisters turned towards him.

"Ivypool, who is your mate?" asked Dustwhisker when he had their attention.

"Well," meowed Ivypool looking at her paws. "I don't quite have one, but Foxleap seems nice," she meowed.

"I see," meowed Dustwhisker. "So Dovewing it has been said that you are the reincarnation of Dove's Wing, an ancient, is that true?"

"Why yes, Jayfeather told me about her," meowed Dovewing.

"Wait you are actually a reincarnation of another cat?" asked Ivypool in a shocked tone.

"Let's stick to me asking the questions," meowed Dustwhisker. "So Ivypool you obviously have been spending a lot of time in the dark forest so will you go there when you die?" asked Dustwhisker.

"Wait how do you know about me being in the dark forest?" exclaimed Ivypool.

"He must be a spy from there!" cried Dovewing.

"Don't worry, I always thought you would go to StarClan, Ivypool, no doubt about it!" exclaimed Dustwhisker surprised at the she-cats' reactions.

"I don't care you must definitely be a spy!" exclaimed Ivypool. "Why would you be asking all of those questions anyways?"

"Maybe for an interview," muttered Dustwhisker.

"An interview?" asked Dovewing skeptically.

"Sorry folks but that is all the time we have for today!" Dustwhisker meowed before his pelt got shredded again. "Join us next time in the next chapter of 'Warriors Live Interviews!'"

*Camera Cut*

**Up Next: Dustwhisker flees to RiverClan territory to interview Mistystar (As suggested by Goldsong)**


	12. Mistystar's Live Interview!

"Welcome once again 'Warriors' fans to this exciting chapter of: 'Warriors Live Interviews'!" announced Dustwhisker. "I am in RiverClan territory today with a very special interview with RiverClan leader: Mistystar! So Mistystar apparently you are the oldest leader or _cat _in all of the clans is that true?" asked Dustwhisker.

"Why yes it is," meowed Mistystar. "Apparently StarClan thought it wasn't my time to join them yet."

"I see," acknowledged Dustwhisker. "So why aren't you in the elders den, forcing apprentices to clean the ticks off of your mangy pelt?"

"What?" asked Mistystar narrowing her blue eyes at Dustwhisker.

"You didn't hear me?" asked Dustwhisker. "Oh well, I guess at your age I should have expected you to go deaf."

"Get on with the next question," Mistystar growled.

"Oh yes!" exclaimed Dustwhisker. "It has been meowed that you are in fact the first half-clan leader of RiverClan, is that true?"

"Well yes it is," meowed Mistystar. "Many cats have known that for some time now.

"Congratulations then," meowed Dustwhisker.

Mistystar merely grunted.

"Well anyways why are you called Mistystar?" meowed Dustwhisker. "You seem too solid to be misty."

"You are not supposed to take warrior names seriously!" exclaimed Mistystar.

"Well your mothers must not take naming their kits seriously," meowed Dustwhisker.

"Are you insulting our ways of life?" snarled Mistystar.

"No I'm simply observing what is wrong with it," meowed Dustwhisker pointedly.

"Do you want me to shred your pelt?" asked Mistystar threateningly.

"I'm the one who is supposed to ask the questions here!" exclaimed Dustwhisker. "Honestly nearly every single cat I have interviewed seems to not know that!"

"That's it! Come here you little kit of a rat!" yowled Mistystar lunging at Dustwhisker.

Dustwhisker hit the ground hard. "Well that is all of the time we have for today folks!" he wheezed as Mistystar crushed him underneath her paws. "Read in next time on the next chapter of: 'Warriors Live Interviews!'"

**Up Next: Dustwhisker is brutally murdered (again) by Mistystar (who is one tough she-cat!) and goes to StarClan where he finds and interviews one of RiverClan's past leaders: Crookedstar. (As suggested by: Mixedshadow of JadeClan)**


	13. Crookedstar's Live Interview!

"Hello all of the 'Warriors' fans in the world!" announced Dustwhisker. "This is Dustwhisker The Cat back once again in StarClan for an interview with one of RiverClan's former leaders: Crookedstar! So Crookedstar, tell me about your life."

Crookedstar looked offended. "I'm dead! Remember?" he meowed.

"Oh yes, I forgot," meowed Dustwhisker. "I mean tell me about your former life, when you were alive."

"It was a series of tragedies…" began Crookedstar. "Many the ones I loved died before I did: Willowbreeze, my kits, Rainflower, and Hailstar."

"You forgot to mention your father, Shellheart," meowed Dustwhisker.

"Oh, yes, I forgot – Oh wait just one heartbeat!" exclaimed Crookedstar. "How did you know about Shellheart?"

"I know everything…" Dustwhisker meowed mysteriously.

"Don't be mousebrained, no cat can know everything," Crookedstar sternly meowed.

"I know but I ask the questions around here okay?" meowed Dustwhisker. "So don't ask, 'How did you know about Shellheart?' Okay?"

Crookedstar was taken aback. "You don't have the authority to tell me what to do!" he meowed.

"Of course I don't, just don't ask questions," chided Dustwhisker. "So how did you break your jaw? Were you playing on the Sunningrocks as a kit and fall off because you were clumsy?"

"No!" hissed Crookedstar. "I was fleeing from Goosefeather!"

"Oh I see," meowed Dustwhisker. "You can't even stand up to a puny medicine cat? How pitiful," commented Dustwhisker.

Before Crookedstar could respond Dustwhisker was tackled once again to the ground, but not by Crookedstar.

"Wha-?" Dustwhisker sputtered as he found his mouth full of messy dark-gray fur!

"Do not… Insult… Medicine cats… Again!" snarled Yellowfang as she clawed at every area of Dustwhisker's pelt she could find.

"Ow!" yowled Dustwhisker. "Stop it! Why am I always the one to get beaten up? Crookedstar help me!"

Crookedstar sat where he was looking extremely smug. "Why should I? I am actually quite pleased," he meowed.

Dustwhisker opened his mouth to say the ending lines but he suddenly felt himself being lifted by his scruff and being carried off by Yellowfang.

"Hey stop that! Don't treat me like a kit!" protested Dustwhisker feeling thoroughly embarrassed especially since Yellowfang seemed to be dragging him with ease, "Stop! It's embarrassing! Let go!" Dustwhisker tried wrenching himself free but all he could do is flail his paws. "Where are you taking me? Someone help!"

**Up Next: Dustwhisker is punished by Yellowfang by having him conduct the toughest interview of his life: The interviewing of Snowkit! (As suggested by: Wethair123)  
**


	14. Snowkit's Live Interview!

"Hello 'Warriors' fans…" began Dustwhisker a bit awkwardly. "This is Dustwhisker the cat bringing to you what might be a very difficult interview… So, Snowkit you are deaf right?"

Snowkit stared at Dustwhisker blankly.

"Great StarClan you are deaf aren't you?" asked Dustwhisker. "How am I supposed to conduct this interview?"

"Nah, I'm just messing with you," responded Snowkit with amusedly.

"Wait, how can you hear weren't you deaf when you were alive?" asked a very confused Dustwhisker.

"Only when I was alive but luckily StarClan gave me hearing," giggled Snowkit.

"Cats can't giggle…" began Dustwhisker.

"In StarClan they do," meowed Snowkit falling back with laughter.

"Cats can't laugh!" cried Dustwhisker angrily.

"Anything is possible," meowed Snowkit innocently bringing himself to his paws.

"Sigh…" sighed Dustwhisker.

"Why do you say 'sigh' when you sigh?" asked Snowkit.

"That's just the way I do it okay?" exclaimed Dustwhisker. "And I'm supposed to be asking the questions!"

"Well what's wrong with others asking questions?" asked Snowkit as innocent as the kit he was.

"Because I'm the interviewer!" retorted Dustwhisker.

"You seem more like a control freak to me," meowed Snowkit.

"I am not a control freak!" cried Dustwhisker.

"Oh I'm sorry…" began Snowkit. "I just hope I'm not driving you crazy…"

"I'm supposed to be the one who is supposed to drive you crazy!" sobbed Dustwhisker collapsing to the ground. "It – is – not – supposed – to – be – this –way!" he meowed between the hiccups that aroused from crying excessively. "Why cruel world? Why?"

"You know cats don't cry for emotional reasons," meowed Snowkit.

With that Dustwhisker passed out.

"Don't worry mister I will do the ending lines for you," squeaked Snowkit comfortingly. "That's all the time we have for today folks! Read in next time on the next exciting chapter of: 'Warriors Live Interviews!'"

*Camera Cut*

**Up Next: "Sniffle…" (As suggested by: "Cry… Sob…") (Dustwhisker will think about it once he gets over himself.)**


End file.
